


They hated each other

by kv_panda_red



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dare, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pinning, Teacher AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 05:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11155392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kv_panda_red/pseuds/kv_panda_red
Summary: They hated each other, or so it seemed. Arthur Kirkland was the English teacher; he was a living, breathing British stereotype. Alfred Jones was the Math teacher; he was a living, breathing American stereotype. Whenever they saw each other in the hallways they would say things to each other mockingly.





	They hated each other

They hated each other, or so it seemed. Arthur Kirkland was the English teacher; he was a living, breathing British stereotype. Alfred Jones was the Math teacher; he was a living, breathing American stereotype. Whenever they saw each other in the hallways they would say things to each other mockingly.

"Oh, 'ello governor. God save the queen; god save the queen." Alfred said in the most obnoxious British accent he could muster. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Sup bro? God bless America! Hell yeah, 'murica." Arthur said in the most obnoxious American accent he could muster. Alfred rolled his eyes.

"Bloody 'ell. How rude of me, would you like some tea and crumpets, old chap?"

"Nah bro. I don't drink tea, I only drink coke and freedom."

"Freedom isn't a drink. You lose." Alfred said, in his normal voice.

"Well, nobody says 'old chap' except my grandfather, so you lose."

"But your grandpa counts as somebody. So, you still lose."

"No, because you're supposed to imitate me. You lose."

"But your basically an old British man yourself." Arthur scoffed.

"I'll have you know I am only 25 years old."

"Well, I'm 23. That makes you older, so you are basically an old British man." Arthur looked at him, eyes squinted, not really knowing what to say other than stare at him with anger.

"I hate you, Jones."

"I love you too, Artie." Alfred opened his arms as an invitation for a hug. Then the bell rung. Arthur turned to his class room behind him and left Alfred hanging. Alfred followed him.

"C'mon Artie, would it kill ya' to give me a hug."

"Probably." Arthur students came flooding in.

"C'mon. My hands are starting to cramp."

"Your fault. You should go to your class. Your students are probably waiting."

"Well they might have to wait forever, until you give me a hug."

"I am not going to give you a hug."

"C'mon old chap." Alfred said in his terrible British accent.

"I've already stated that I'm not giving you a hug Jones."

"How about you give me something else?"

"That could be arranged."

"Can you give me your number." Arthur looked a bit shocked to say the least.

"What?"

"Your phone number! Do you guys call it something else or..."

"No, no we call it phone number. I just- let me get a paper. Umm..." Arthur searched in his messy desk for a post-it note and a pen and wrote his number down. "Here." Arthur gave him the post-it note.

"Cool!" He turned around to leave but then stopped abruptly. "Wait- how do I know this isn't, like, some pizza place."

"Well, I guess you'll have to live with that mystery, because I left my phone at my flat." Arthur said pushing Alfred out of his classroom. "Now, you have kids to teach to." Arthur said pushing him out of the door and closing it.

"Professor Kirkland?"

"Yes, Esther?"

"Did you give Alfred your real phone number?"

"That; is none of your business. It's time to start the class. Take out your notebooks, we are going to write!" the students groaned.

That's when, some say, they stopped hating each other. That night Alfred called Arthur and he genuinely got very excited when he realized it was really Arthur and not a Chinese restaurant. They started talking almost every day, whether it be in text or call or even facetime, they talked out of school and it wasn't absolute bickering. They became friends. Though in school they still had those little face offs, it was only in school. Their students started to notice that their bickering slowly turned into friendly banter, mocking accents and all, but somehow it was friendly.

One time, Alfred invited Arthur to eat with his fellow teachers in the teacher lounge rather than in his classroom. He became friends with them too. He soon enough learned that the little squad was full of couples, which made him a bit uncomfortable since him and Alfred seemed to be the only ones that weren't dating anyone in the group. Lovino, the science teacher, had something going on with the P.E teacher; Antonio. Elizabeta, the home ec. Teacher, was married to the music teacher; Roderich. And not to mention, Alfred's brother Mathew, the French teacher, was constantly going all heart eyes with Gilbert, the German teacher. It was kind of weird.

Then, one day Alfred invited him to go to the movies with them, he was quite excited, he never really saw any of them outside of work. Now, some of them had said they couldn't go in advance. When Alfred first suggested it, Elizabeta and Roderich said it was date night. Lovino bluntly said he didn't want to go. Antonio said he would only go if Lovino was going and then gave Lovino some puppy eyes, which Lovino just rolled his eyes. Mathew didn't have an excuse to not go, but he had to cancel last minute because he got sick. Gilbert promptly cancelled last minute to take care of Mathew. So, that left Alfred and Arthur alone. It felt all too much like a date. Arthur said he didn't want popcorn but mid-way through the movie he and Alfred ended up sharing. There were too many awkward hand touches.

Then, once again, they were stood up. And previously, they had gone to watch Suicide Squad and that was fine, but this time they were watching a horror. Now, the couples had chosen this, so they had an excuse to basically cuddle at the movies. Arthur was okay in horror movies, he got scared once in a while, but he found most of them predictable. I mean, the last place you should go to is the basement, but no, they always go to the basement. Though on the other hand Alfred was much like a defenceless scared puppy. Alfred clung onto the brit like a leach. When the movie ended Alfred pretended not to be scared.

"That wasn't that scary!" Alfred said.

"You clung onto me like a leach."

"It was to protect you! Cause I'm the hero!"

"Of course."

"Really, I could tell you were scared. You were just being strong."

"Right."

"For real!" They exited the cinema and all was fine and dandy except of course that it was already dark out. Alfred immediately regretted going to the midnight showing. "Hey, Artie."

"Yes?"

"Umm... y'know it's pretty late. Maybe we should drive together."

"Is it because you're scared that something is gonna happen?"

"No! It's cause I know you are!"

"Of course. How could I forget."

"C'mon! Please Artie." Alfred gave him the best puppy eyes possible.

"Fine. But I live on the other side of town."

"You can stay over at my apartment! Y'know cause you're scared."

"We have work tomorrow."

"And? I'll drive you to work."

"But what about clothes? Lord knows your clothes don't fit me!"

"We'll make it work. My housemate Kiku is small. You can have some of his stuff. I'm sure he won't mind."

"But-"

"But nothing! You're staying at my place cause its late and I'm- I mean you're scared. C'mon!" Alfred took Arthurs hand and dragged him to his car.

Let's just say it looked a bit suspicious when Arthur and Alfred arrived in the same car, especially since Kiku didn't have any blazers so Arthur had to use one Alfred's. Soon enough rumors buzzed all over the school. Some girls had seen them at the movies together (as in Alfred holding on for his dear life) and that didn't help. Even their friends were a bit suspicious. It was even crazier when besides arguing Arthur started thanking Alfred for the clothes and shelter. And Alfred hesitantly thanked him for 'protecting' him during the movie, with a noticeable blush of course. That resulted in Arthur teasing him, which again didn't help with the current rumors going around.

After being cheered on (a.k.a peer pressured) by his coworkers, Alfred did the unthinkable. It was a dare, but deep down inside-well maybe not deep down- he really had been wanting to do this for a while. He had lots of people on his side. I mean it was obvious that there was something else going on between them. So, during their middle-of-the-hallway talks Alfred randomly stopped talking.

"So, Peter then proceeded to steal the dog because he thought it was cute- Hey, you never shut up, why so quiet?"

'C'mon Alfred, you can do it. They told you you were safe.' Alfred thought.

"Alfred?" Arthur waved his hand in his face.

'You can do it. You can do it. In the wise words of Shia Lebeouf: Just do it!'

"Alfie?"

"Murder is illegal right?"

"What? Of course it is! What kind of question is that?"

"Well, good cause that means you can't kill me for doing this."

"Doing wha-" Arthur was saying when Alfred took his hand, pulled him closer and dipped him. Arthur and Alfred were both as red as the tomatoes Lovino ate every fucking day.

'JUST. DO. IT' Then Alfred kissed him. It took Arthur off guard, but soon enough he melted right into the kiss. Arthur moved his hands from Alfred arms (because he though Alfred would drop him so he was holding for dear life) to Alfred neck. Alfred started getting straight up again, though not all the way because Arthur was a bit shorter than him. Soon enough, they had to pull away. They hadn't noticed that everyone around them had gone quiet and suddenly everyone started clapping. That didn't quite help with their flushed faces.

"Why the bloody hell did you do that?" The brit said lightly punching the American on the arm, avoiding eye contact.

"It was a dare."

"Oh... That makes sense."

"Wait, no I don't mean- I mean- I actually wanted to do that- I mean..."

"So, you did want to kiss me?" Arthur said with new found confidence.

"No! I mean maybe... I mean y-yeah." Arthur made Alfred look at him, by lightly grabbing him by the chin.

"Would you like to do it again?"

"Y-yeah." Alfred said with a dopey smile. And so they kissed again. This time besides going quiet they heard people screaming, which made them pull away faster than they would have liked. They looked around and noticed girls and boys crying and Elizabeta had fainted.

"What is wrong with this school?" Arthur said.

"I have no idea."

The bell rung. And, after calming down the students, everyone went to class. So, yeah, they hated each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya like! kudos always appreciated!


End file.
